


О пользе утренних пробежек

by coello



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coello/pseuds/coello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А еще с этим местом были связаны весьма приятные воспоминания, при мысли о которых лицо у Кенмы горело, а пульс заходился в бешеном темпе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О пользе утренних пробежек

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HQ!! SW

Кенма встал рано. Осторожно, чтобы никого не разбудить, одевался, отчаянно зевая, и пробирался к выходу, бесшумно обходя крепко спящих ребят.  
Утренний туман клочьями висел в воздухе, а солнце еще не озолотило верхушки огромных сосен, окружавших лагерь.  
Кенма проверил шнуровку на кроссовках и выпрямился, ежась от прохладного легкого ветра.  
Короткая пробежка от массивных ворот вдоль забора до маленькой калитки, а уже там, на ровной дороге через парк, Кенма включил музыку в наушниках и бежал, не сдерживаясь. Времени до того, как все проснутся, оставалось не так много.  
За старой беседкой давно никто не ухаживал. Резное дерево потрескалось и кое-где поросло мхом, редкая трава пробивалась сквозь потемневшие доски, а в навесе зияли дыры, сквозь которые сыпались сухие ветки и листья.  
И все равно Кенме тут нравилось.  
Хотя бы тем, что их точно не увидят. А еще с этим местом были связаны весьма приятные воспоминания, при мысли о которых лицо у Кенмы горело, а пульс заходился в бешеном темпе.  
Сзади послышался приглушенный мягкой землей топот, и через мгновение его обняли со спины.  
— Чуть не проспал, — выдохнул ему в шею Кетани и скользнул губами по щеке.  
Кенма застыл, он никак не мог привыкнуть к таким проявлениям нежности и терялся.  
А Кетани, такое чувство, наслаждался смущением Кенмы и специально его провоцировал.  
— Тренер заставил бегать до ночи, — пожаловался он, бесцеремонно залезая Кенме под майку и грея руки о теплый живот.  
— Что ты опять натворил? – Кенма резко развернулся и чуть не упал, споткнувшись о сук. Кетани поймал его за талию и притянул к себе.  
— Я — ничего, это они идиоты.  
Кенма вырвался из объятий, достал предусмотрительно спрятанное под скамейку покрывало и расстелил на полу беседки.  
— Вылетишь из команды, играть на национальных я буду с этими идиотами, а не с тобой, — вздохнул Кенма.  
— Не вылечу, — нахмурился Кетани, усаживаясь рядом, — без меня не будет им никаких национальных.  
— Я пока не уверен, что они и с тобой вам светят.  
— Много болтаешь, — сказал Кетани и дернул Кенму на себя, — лучше сюда иди.  
Кенма мельком бросил взгляд на наручные часы: у них было не больше получаса на все.  
Кенма провел рукой по ершику обесцвеченных волос, Кетани перехватил его руку, прижался губами к пальцам, а потом поцеловал в центр ладони, выводя кончиком языка узоры на линиях судьбы.  
Он знал, что Кенму это заводило.  
А Кенма знал, как заставить Кетани изнемогать от возбуждения. Он расстегнул на Кетани спортивную куртку, под которой ничего не было, и лизнул моментально отвердевший сосок.  
Кетани закрыл глаза и запустил руку Кенме в волосы, массируя затылок.  
— Вот так, хорошо…  
Он улегся на спину и увлек Кенму за собой.  
Запустил руку в штаны и вытащил свой член. Кенма, немного помедлив, спустился ниже, обхватил ствол ладонью, лизнул головку и вобрал член в рот, искоса наблюдая за реакцией Кетани, потому что раньше он не делал этого, обходясь дрочкой. А вот Кетани уже успел исследовать языком у Кенмы все тело, включая самые труднодоступные места.  
Кетани взвыл и тут же зажал себе рот.  
Кенма на секунду замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Было странно, но не противно, и он насадился максимально глубоко.  
Чувствовать, как Кетани сотрясается всем телом, отзываясь на каждое движение Кенмы, было даже приятно, и Кенма ускорился.  
— Кенма, я сейчас кончу, — с трудом сказал Кетани, — если не хочешь, не глотай.  
Но Кенма все равно бы не успел отстраниться, набухшая плоть последний раз ударилась о небо, и сперма брызнула в горло, капли начали стекать по уголкам рта. Кенма закашлялся.  
Кетани так и лежал с закрытыми глазами и спущенными штанами, тяжело дыша и гладя Кенму по голове.  
— Спасибо, — наконец сказал он и посмотрел на Кенму. Не дал ему вытереть лицо, привлек к себе и слизал капли спермы с подбородка и испачканной руки, обсасывая каждый палец. А потом они долго целовались и лежали, обнявшись, а Кенма расстроенно про себя отсчитывал минуты до того, как придется возвращаться в лагерь.  
— Ладно, уже пора, я первый пойду.  
Он поднялся, но Кетани схватил его за руку и, ухмыляясь, сказал:  
— Нужно вернуть тебе должок. После отбоя приходи, я буду ждать.  
Кенма кивнул и принялся пробираться сквозь густые заросли, окружавших беседку.  
— А еще ты охуенно сосешь! — донеслось ему вслед.  
Придурок, подумал Кенма и помимо воли улыбнулся.


End file.
